Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by DoctorWhoIsSoCoolLike
Summary: What if during the battle of Demon's Run the Doctor finds that not only Amy was being held there? What happens when this person know's more about him than they should for they're first meeting? Possibly more than River Song herself? My first story!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first ever story. I love Doctor Who so.. Here goes.

**Disclaimer :- **I DON'T OWN otherwise why would I type all of this up? Um, this... I think, is a kind of very short preview so.. Prologue? Is that right? I'm never sure about anything. I always just ask... anyway!

**Prologue.**

It was dark. Very dark. That was all she could tell as her senses slowly returned. What had just happened again? There was a soft sound like clicking. She tried to focus on it. It turned out to be the sound of heels on the clearly metal floor. Her eyelids proved to be to heavy to open. She lay on what she guessed was some sort of table. The clicking stopped.

"Are you sure this is the one?" A voice asked. Male. She could tell that much.

"Yes, she will be very useful. I doubt she even knows where she is yet." Came a female voice. "Never mind who or what she is."

She forced her eyes open to be faced with a bright light. Immediately shutting them again.

"Well, she's awake. That much can be said." The male spoke. She opened her eyes ever so slightly making out the shape of two shadowed figures. Gradually she got them opened. The woman had curly hair and wore an eye patch. The man wore military clothes. Why did they look familiar? She couldn't remember anything. Who was she again? Why are they so interested in her?

**~break in scene change of POV~**

Madame Kovarian stared down at the lifeless body, she turned to colonel Manton.

"Get her into the room before the Doctor gets here. He must never find her under any circumstances. Guard her door 24/7 understand?" She ordered strictly.

He saluted and lifted the girls body walking out the room with two soldiers. Everything was going to plan. The Doctor still hadn't realised that they had a Flesh Amy on board with him. Madame Kovarian walked quickly out of the dark room and along corridors reaching a white room. She crossed until she looked into a white box. She had slid the window to the side and peered in to the real Amy Pond. She twisted about, then Amelia Pond woke up.

"Well your ready to pop aren't you?" Madame Kovarian asked Amy as she screamed. "Push."

**~Break in scene again!~ **

Manton carried the sleeping girl into another dark room. The girl was starting to wake. It wouldn't be long until she remembered everything and was awake. In the middle of the room there was what at first glance would appear to be a metal table sitting diagonally.

But it had two metal wrist attachments which he used to keep the girl in place. One more at the waist and the wrist ones each had metal chains leading along to a machine. He knew what that was all for. When this girl wakes up. Her life will go from boring and ordinary to dangerous and it might just kill her. There was a noise on his radio and it took him a moment to realise one of Kovarian's soldiers were trying to get through.

"Yes? This is Colonel Manton. What is it?" He asked.

"Amy has woken. We are going into yellow alert. The Doctor won't be that long surely." One of Kovarian's soldiers said to him. Then he glanced to see the young girl had woken up.

"Tell Madame Kovarian, The girl is awake." Manton said cutting of the radio.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" The girl snapped looking about. "Why am I strapped to this... _thing?_ Let me go!" She shouted thrashing about in the table thing. Manton nodded at one of the soldiers at a control panel that the wrist chain lead to. Two seconds later she was electrified. She screamed the whole few minutes it lasted before falling silent.

**So that is just a little sort of start to the story I hope you all want more? Yes? No? Maybe? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME? XD**


	2. Demons Run and The Doctors real?

Hey, thank you so much if you reviewed! Means a lot.

This chapter is done in the Girls Pov and guess what! You find out her name! XD

Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope ya like it, and stuff ok...

**Ok What?**

The electric table. That's what I decided to call it. They take me every now and then and just. Electrify me for no reason at all that I can think of. The weird part, I think I know some of them from somewhere. But as soon as I try to think of that I just lead back to the fact they are electrifying me. One thing I cant help but think is _why me?_

**~Break in scene... yeah.~**

So here I am being dragged off back to the table. I let them just drag me. I don't think I can walk anyway anymore. That, Guy from the first time was there. I stared at him trying to think of how this was all familiar. He laughed a little as if he knew what I was doing. Does he?

The little guard people in army uniform tie me up again. I just cant take it. It's almost as if they're seeing how much I can take without dying. I stared at they person I still didn't know the name of as he speaks into one of those walkie talkie things. The pain from being electrocuted doesn't even register as I start to figure it out. The man turned to the soldier people.

"She ordered us all to give her a little hint, as to where she is and who we are. I think it's pointless as she shall find out soon. But that was an order." The man sighed. I stared, what. Who? He walked towards me laughing a little.

"I am Colonel Manton, and your at Demons Run." He said staring at me until I realised where that was all familiar for.

"No, no don't be stupid! I cant that's just in a TV show." I muttered. He stared at me. "Your serious aren't you?"

"Yes I'm serious, but it doesn't matter what you think." Manton, at least that's who he was at the moment. This was all a big wind up or something yeah? He went back to the soldiers.

"Crank it up a little more. We need to get her to... Change." He smirked a little and the people nodded as they turned it up and on electrifying me again. This time the pain registered and I just had to scream. What the hell was going on?

**~Break in scene again.~ **

So I figured this all must be some sort of nightmare. I mean, Doctor Who real? As if! Why would any of this concern me anyway? I've been here a while, at a guess a few weeks. They dragged me off as usual but halfway through all this stuff they left to do this... thing.

They never really said. Manton just said everyone had to be there. There was a window at the side I tried to look out. I could just about hear them shouting and stuff. Then I heard their guns all clicking ready to fire. Then what do you know, the lights flickered off. Then back on a few seconds later.

"Three minutes forty seconds." I couldn't help but mutter to myself with a smile. My first smile in ages, well a few weeks. The door to the room suddenly opened and I expected guards but I seen a cloak and immediately knew it was Rory. Or at least hope it was. He hadn't seen me and moved to turn.

"Wait! Help. Please!" I tried to call out it came all scratchy as I hadn't had a drink for a while. They hardly did anything nice here. Rory paused turning back. "Over here!" I tied it came out louder and still all scratchy and made my throat hurt. He came in and took out that little torch from 'Vampires Of Venice' and scanned the room with it eventually finding me. His torch light just stayed on me for a few minutes before he rushed over.

"Um, Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked. I rested my head back against the table thing as he started to undo the strap things. I closed my eyes for a moment sighing in relief.

"They electrify me and I haven't ate or drank for a while. What do you think?" I asked. He paused and his torch followed along the chain to the console thing.

"They electrocuted you?" He asked. I could just about nod and then just like that I was free. But I could hardly stand. Rory had to help me.

"Thanks." I managed.

"No problem, I was looking for my wife Amy have you seen here at all?" He asked, probably wondering if she was tortured too.

"She's safe. At least I think so. Her room's guarded but I've never seen her come out. I'm Almira by the way." I added, as we made our way out. I had my arm around him and he was holding me around my stomach trying to keep me upright. Which was actually difficult.

"Oh, I'm Rory, Rory Williams." He said I almost said 'Pond' to him which made me smile a little. We got out of the room into the bright corridor the door slid shut behind us. I looked around and there was a Silurian coming towards us. I recognised her. Oh right! Vastra. She stopped staring at me.

"Who is this? Why was she here?" She asked. Rory shrugged.

"Her name is Almira. That's all I know, apart from the fact they tortured her. I have to get to Amy can you take care of her for now?" He asked. Vastra nodded. They switched places and Vastra was helping me stand. Rory walked off and so did we. Coming across a control room of sorts and she sat me in a chair. I relaxed into the chair closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I nearly fainted as the main character himself walked through the doors. He paused stared at me a minute. I couldn't stop staring at him though.

"Who's she?" He asked confused.

"I'm Almira." I answered only to clutch my neck as my throat hurt. The Doctor himself handed a bottle of water to me.

"Here." He said and then he walked over and sat in another seat that was at the controls. I stared at the bottle as if it wasn't there for a few seconds before I practically tore the lid off. I looked at the bottle once I had finished to see I had drank half of it already. I noticed I was breathing fast. Probably due to the fact I was electrocuted.

"Thanks." I said this time it not hurting. I took another quick sip. Thankfully not finishing it though.

"So, why's she here?" The Doctor asked Vastra. I leaned back on the chair. Vastra shrugged.

"I ran into the Centurion on my way here. He said she had been tortured. Electrocuted. Then he went off after Amy." Vastra answered. The Doctor's gaze shifted to me. I tried not to look at him, I mean. It's THE Doctor! Plus it's his eleventh which is a cute incarnation. I felt my cheeks heat up at that thought. I bit my lip and continued to stare at the floor. If he heard that I don't know what I would have done.

"Electrocuted!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That's what the Roman said." Vastra nodded.

"Well, whatever happened, whoever she is. Well get her out safely." He said as if I wasn't here. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, 'She' has a name if you don't mind." I snapped. Couldn't help it.

"Ah, of course. What was it again?" He asked.

"Almira." I muttered.

"Right, well then Almira, I'll get you home don't worry." He stated. I shook my head as I suddenly thought. I travelled through a parallel right? Must have. This is all TV. I cant go home ever. The Doctor frowned at the fact I shook my head. I could feel tears coming. I'll never see any of them ever again.

"You cant." I managed to choke out.

"Why not?" He asked everyone staring at me. Which yeah, was only a few people. But still.

"It's not possible." I shook my head again as tears started to fall. Great. I'm crying in front of THE Doctor. I managed to wipe some away. But I gave in and let them fall.

"Of course it's possible, anywhere in Time and Space. My TARDIS can find your home." He told me he was in the chair but had sung it round until he was facing me. "Don't cry." He muttered.

"Parallel worlds are sealed off!" I snapped. He seemed to freeze up at that.

"What?" He asked sliding back a little. He stood up now.

"I'll never see anyone ever again will I?" I said more to myself than them.

"What do you mean parallel world?" He asked.

"What I mean is! I can't go home because I'm from a parallel world!" I shouted standing only to sway a little and loose my balance. He managed to catch me as I fell. I blinked and he had pulled me up and his hands went to my shoulders. He stared at me.

"How do you know your from a parallel world?" He asked, as he sat me down again.

"Because your a character on TV. It's basically a whole TV show about you. It started way back with Ian, Susan and Barbara, until now. Then suddenly I find myself being tortured by Colonel Manton and suddenly it's not just a TV show is it?" I said he stared just like everyone else. "It was my favourite TV show." I smiled a little again but stared at the floor.

"How much do you know about me and all this?" He asked.

"Quite a lot. A lot, huge fan." I muttered, then I added. "Theta." He stood quickly and I expected him to go all oncoming storm or something. But Colonel Manton and that Sontaran came in. Manton glared at me for a minute.

"Sorry Manton, He lied, three minutes forty two seconds." I said the Doctor and Vastra glanced at me for a minute, I grabbed the bottle of water and took a sip again. Oh, maybe I'll get to meet River Song! Sorry, Melody Pond!

**Just gonna end it here cause I feel like it... Lol Chapters will get longer don't worry.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! cause if you don't I'll think you don't want more! Do you? Who knows? You know! if you want more get REVIEWING! XD**


	3. Hungry and a Baby Pond

Hello everyone! Thank you so much if you reviewed! You can all have cookies! *Has a huge plate of lots of different types of cookies* Go on take your pick XD

Well anyway here's some more of A Good Man Goes To War.

Almira's POV, and lets get started! XP

**The Baby Melody Pond. **

"Colonel Manton you will tell your men to withdraw." The Sontaran Strax I think, said. I watched as the 'Oncoming Storm' showed clearly in the Doctor. I nearly ran away myself had I not fell a few minutes ago. I couldn't run away if I can hardly stand can I?

"No, Colonel Manton. You will tell your men to run away." The Doctor said. It's was those words that made me want to run. I bit my lip, should I tell him it's a trap?

"What?" Manton asked confused.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your door, cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love..." The Doctor was shouting in anger now, I think the whole room jumped a little. My heart skipped a beat for sure.

He calmed a little before continuing. "Is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look! I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now." Then Kovarian came in escorted by two Silurians. She noticed me just sitting drinking the bottle of water. She glared a little and then turned to the Doctor.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men, have too many rules." Kovarian told him.

"Good men don't need rules." The Doctor started no one noticing that I mouthed it too. He walked straight up to Kovarian. "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

"Give the order." Kovarian told Colonel run-away. The Doctor smiled a little pointing at her taking steps back. "Give the order Colonel run-away." Pretty soon they are taken away again. The Doctor had sat back down next to me. I ran out of water and sighed sitting the bottle on the floor. The Doctor suddenly stood clapping his hands.

"Be right back. I'm going to go check on our Roman friend." He said, I looked up realizing he meant Rory and I tried to stand again. The Doctor managed to rush forwards as I stumbled a little. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to see the baby." I stated like it was obvious. Then I added. "And later the TARDIS." He stood me up straight and I attempted walking forwards but it turned out I needed help to do anything.

"No, stay here. You arn't well enough to go anywhere." He told me trying to get me to sit again.

"Well good thing Rory's a nurse. Even better that we're going after him." I said he sighed giving in. I always won arguments. He put my arm round his shoulders helping me to walk. I couldn't help blush a little just at being this close. Again, It's THE Doctor!

Turns out Amy and Rory were... Kissing, and Crying. Gross.

"Ugh, kissing and crying! We'll be back in a bit." The Doctor said trying to turn with me. I laughed a little.

"We?" Amy asked at the same time Rory spoke.

"Oi! You! Get in here now!" Roman's orders I suppose. The Doctor helped me walk in all the while Amy repeated questions.

"Who's this? Doctor? Is she ok?" Things along those lines. I smiled when I seen the baby. Well Melody Pond. Cute, even for a flesh copy. That wiped my smile away. Poor Amy.

"Um, this is Almira. Rory saved her. They were uh... What were they doing again?" The Doctor asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Doctor do you pay attention to anything." I laughed. "They electrocuted me... Torture. No idea as to why though." Amy looked shocked and scared and just all different emotions from happy really.

"That could have been me?" She wondered. "Or my daughter. Are you alright?"

"Well, aside from the whole parallel world thing. Fine I guess." I muttered. The Doctor had at least a half smile on his face.

"Parallel world? Did we miss something?" Rory asked.

"Almira came from a parallel world, I'll explain them later. But it's nothing really to worry about." The Doctor said then he reached down and smiled widely at the baby. "Hello, Hello Baby."

"Melody." I said at the same time as Amy. She and Rory looked confused. The Doctor however unlike them knew why I knew and just continued as if it was normal.

"Melody! Hello, Melody Pond!" He grinned.

"Melody Williams!" Rory tried to correct.

"Is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a superhero." Amy corrected continuing from what he said. Melody made some gurgling noises.

"Well, yes I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Amelia Pond come here!" The Doctor grinned hugging Amy. At least I could stand on my own now. He sniffed her as he spoke. "I'm sorry we took so long."

"It's ok, I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys." Amy said rolling her eyes a little. They came out the hug and Melody gurgled more. I knew what to say this time.

"It's ok she's still all yours." The Doctor started.

"But really you should call her mummy, not big milk thing." I finished. Amy and Rory grew confused the Doctor just looked like he would laugh any second now.

"Ok, um what are you two doing?" Amy asked.

"I speak baby." The Doctor said then he glanced at me. "And she just knows stuff." He smirked. I laughed at that, knows stuff? Really!

"No you don't!" Amy disagreed.

"I speak everything." The Doctor said. He turned to the baby. "Don't I Melody Pond?" Melody made more, Baby sounds. His hand flew to his bow-tie fixing it automatically. "No it's not. It's cool." He said, all of us laughing at that. Even in baby form, River Song seems to notice the bow-tie. Vastra the Silurian suddenly walked in. she probably left Dorium in charge.

"Doctor! Take a look. They're leaving." She said. The Doctor walked to the window I just stayed put knowing if I even attempted to walk, I would most likely fall flat on my face. "Demons run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher." Vastra continued I glanced to my side to see Rory's face as he remembered River's words.

"Ok, well I need to go check on the TARDIS make sure she doesn't drift of to some other time period. Anyone coming?" He asked. I grinned the TARDIS finally.

"Sure, Melody can see the inside." Amy smiled. Rory nodded that he was coming along.

"Vastra? Almira?" The Doctor questioned. Vastra shook her head and I just nodded. "Right then come on!" He grinned as he and everyone else began to walk off. I coughed and they all paused. The Doctor turned confused.

"Can't walk right yet remember? I can hardly stand!" I reminded him.

"Ah right. Uh, Rory?" The Doctor asked trying to avoid it to get to his wonderful ship better.

"My hands are full." Rory grinned staring down at his baby. I watched as Amy just shook her head laughing when the Doctor asked her.

"Just do it yourself you numpty!" Amy exclaimed. I laughed as he complained that it would take longer to get there because I can't walk right.

"Oi! Stupid. Your forgetting that you just standing here arguing is taking longer than it would to just help me and get it over with." I laughed at him again. He muttered all sorts of things in all sorts of languages as far as I could tell. I even heard what sounded like Judoon! As he slowly made his way towards me. He paused thinking. The thinking face.

"I know how to make things faster!" He cheered as he suddenly just picked me up carrying me in a sort of bridal style.

"What are you doing!" I screamed as I had to cling onto him just to not fall. Amy and Rory even Melody! All started laughing. He then began to walk, very quickly out of the room. I couldn't help blushing again especially when people walked past. It's weird, I grew up thinking of all this only ever happening in dreams and yet, here I am. With the Doctor.

"You weigh a ton." He muttered to me. I snapped my head round to face him.

"Oi! I'll get you back for saying that!" I nearly shouted at him. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and very loudly. I blushed some more, we came to a stop in the middle of the corridor. "I think I'm hungry." I mumbled. He just laughed at me.

"Oh really? Why would you think that?" He asked not really meaning it clearly. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. I then had a idea.

"Got any fish fingers and custard?" I asked. He stared at me and I could tell he nearly dropped me had I not been hanging onto him. Amy and Rory appeared behind us confused.

"What's the hold up?" Amy asked.

"She... She, just... Asked for... fish fingers and custard." The Doctor stuttered making me laugh.

"Ew, Doctor nobody in their right mind would." Amy complained.

"Why wouldn't they it's yummy!" He protested.

"No it's not!" Amy argued.

"Amy, don't judge a food you haven't tried fish custard is one now of my favourite things to eat. I tried it." I told her and both of them stared at me mouth open.

"See I told you!" The Doctor cried. I screamed as he flew his arms about which made me drop to the floor. Because I had gripped onto the Doctor so that I wouldn't fall it resulted in both of us crashing to the floor. I was so sure I was blushing so much my whole face would be red. He was up first and already offering to help me up by the time I had realized what had even happened. Again I swayed a little, before this time becoming steady.

"This time maybe just help me walk?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We have to hurry!" He suddenly grabbed my hand and just dragged me off down the corridor. I nearly fell every two or three steps. The TARDIS was in sight and he let go only to have me crash to the floor dizzy. He stared down at me.

"Er, sorry about that." He said and I could tell he wanted to laugh at me.

"Just help me up dumbo." I snapped holding my arms up.

"Er, yes right." He muttered as he pulled me up.

"Now before you do anything to harm me again. I am going to see if I can walk." I said once I could see straight. I turned towards the TARDIS biting my lip which if you hadn't noticed, was a habit of mine. My legs shook and threatened to make me fall the whole way, but I made it. The Doctor shoved the key and opened the door slightly.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." He smirked as he opened the door fully.

I took the few shaky steps into the TARDIS and looked around. It was so much brighter than it looked on TV. The golden glow all round the room. The huge circular screen just as you walk in at your side. I slowly made it to the railing and used it to help me walk.

The TARDIS hummed a little. I just looked around. The console. Too much on it too describe. Even a telescope! I found the blue boringers. The Atom accelerator. De-materialization leaver, and a few more I knew thanks to a Doctor Who encyclopedia thing. It had TARDIS controls and basically a few pages on the TARDIS.

"Anything you want to say? I've heard all of the comments." The Doctor said as he walked to the console.

"She's brighter than she looked on TV." I smirked as the TARDIS seemed to make a noise that actually sounded a little like laughter.

"Ok, I haven't heard that one!" He admitted. I put a hand on the console which was warm. It was all so amazing I hadn't noticed Amy or Rory walking in.

"What was her comment?" Amy asked. That's when I noticed them.

"She's brighter than she looked on TV." I repeated. "Parallel world, this world was a TV show where I came form, all about the Doctor." I paused smirking and turned to look at the Doctor. "I know all about Sexy." I laughed as his eyes widened in a sort of fear. The TARDIS making the laughing sound again.

"You already know her name!" The Doctor exclaimed. It was meant as a question but he shouted out instead.

"Oh I know much more. I know the identity or River Song herself." I grinned and walked up the steps leading to the corridors. I wanted to find the Swimming pool in the library! The Doctor ran after me shouting for me to wait and that I might get lost. My stomach grumbled making me stop walking. I was just getting used to walking again. The Doctor caught up with me.

"Ah, food! Kitchens this way." He said before heading off down another corridor. It was so confusing. All of the corridors were the white and orange spotted ones. When we reached it it wasn't that much bigger than a normal kitchen. It had all of the bunkers although it did have three cookers and two fridge freezers. There was a huge wooden table in the centre of the room. He walked over and opened one of the fridge freezer things and took out fish fingers and custard.

"Sure you want this?" He asked.

"Most definitely." I grinned and he took out some more probably for himself. He put the fish fingers in to cook and just used one of the futuristic devices on the custard, which was instantly ready.

"There's always extra custard." He told me, I just kept smiling. This was the TARDIS. The real TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS. Sexy! The TARDIS made another humming sound possibly reading my thoughts because the TARDIS can do that can't she. She's connected to the Doctor too. It must have been a futuristic cooker too, because he took them out just after the TARDIS hummed. Maybe she was just telling him they're ready?

"Fish custard is served." The Doctor laughed as he sat down next to me with all the plates. I never even noticed, that because you only need one hand really, I had started tapping out the Master's drums on the table. I didn't even see the Doctor freeze up staring at my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked staring at my hand. I stopped just realizing what I was doing.

"Nothing." I tried and I pulled my hand off the table.

"That rhythm you were just tapping." The Doctor argued. It was kinda funny cause he had a fish finger halfway to his mouth with it covered in custard. A bit of the custard fell off back into his bowl and I just burst out laughing. When I stopped he just stared at me.

"If you really want to know, I was tapping out the drums the Master heard, also the heartbeat of a Time Lord. I start tapping it out sometimes at random. In classes at school, if I'm bored, I even tapped it out on my laptop!" I told him. He didn't look any happier. "All fan's of the show do it. The drum beat even fits into the opening tune!"

"Opening tune?" He questioned. I nodded about to laugh, kind of strange how things seemed to have turned out.

"If you don't want me to tap the Master's drums I'll tap something else." I offered.

"No, you don't need to I just... Had to check." He muttered.

"Oh, you thought maybe I was tapping it cause he was back?" I asked and he nodded finally taking a bite of his fish finger. I ate mine and sure enough we both left them in a dishwasher from the future. We headed out the room and the Doctor finally spoke.

"Do you maybe want to come along to the medical room, just to check the damage done with the electricity." He said and I could practically hear the whole 'I cant believe they did that' and his hate for Kovarian in his words. Almost as if he was in Oncoming storm mode.

"Sure I don't mind. Do we have enough time for that?" I asked.

"Of course! Come along." He said walking off.

**And I'm gonna end it there! Please leave a review behind. I beg of you 8D ok not really begging but it would be nice. Tell me what you think. **

**I'm struggling to think over if this should be like the Doctor's like a brother or if they should get together you know? Maybe you can help me decide! Leave a review! XD -that wasn't my plan this whole time- **

**what do you think will happen next time? MWAHAHAHA! **


	4. I'm what?

Hiya everybody! Well, this is the next chapter. Yeah, I didn't know I had the no Anonymous review thing on so, NOW YOU CAN REVIEW! Anonymously! XD

I know I can get at least 7 per chap cause that's how many of you alerted. Haha.

I have been getting this strange thing with my eye and it just feels like there's something trying to push out on my eyelid. No matter when it's just random. I asked my mum she said it was a tick? No idea what she's on about but ok!

I'm so sorry I took ages with this I mean, I just had no time, what with exams and stuff. UGH!

So, sorry hope you forgive me and continue to read this story and love it! XP

Anyway here's the next chappie! Almira's Pov cause now I'm used to it! :D

**No Longer Human.**

We walked for a while my feet hurting possibly from the walking. It might also be just because of all the pain I went through, now I'm walking again instead of being dragged. Or maybe because I have no shoes on...

But none of that matters to me. I can't stop at least glancing at the Doctor every now and then, to make sure he hasn't just faded away and I'll just wake up. He suddenly stopped outside a wooden door and my feet suddenly interested me.

"Well, this is it. When I get all the stuff, which I might and might not need, you can just pick a seat or bed or whatever you like really." He told me. I blinked a seat bed or whatever? What would the whatever section be? A TV? I'm not exactly going to walk in and sit on a TV or a book or anything am I? I grinned at that. Rory seemingly came out from round a corner.

"Uh, Doctor? Isn't that the Library?" He asked. I tried not to laugh did he get lost! In his own time machine?

"Rory, might I remind you, that the corridors shift about a lot? Also, It should be the medical-y room thing... We were going to double check Almira is alright." The Doctor told Rory.

"Ah, right. Um, do you want me to help? Because, I _am_ a nurse? You may be _called_ the Doctor but that doesn't make it official." Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure you can help." I said before the Doctor could speak.

The Doctor went to open the door and I was a little excited I mean, the inside of the TARDIS. Sure, I have already been to the kitchen. But that was a while ago now. It's not normal to see much further than the console room. I felt like this was all forbidden and that I was breaking rules by going in.

The Doctor opened the door and white. Lots of white. That's what I noticed first. White walls, that actually now that I thought about it. They looked similar to the first console room walls. At least I think it was the first console room. With the circular indents on the white wall? The next thing I noticed was how it stretched out quite far. I could hardly see the end wall. It also reminded me of the New Earth hospital. With the tenth Doctor and Rose. The way all the beds had white curtains all sectioning them apart. Then to my left, and my right, the space near the doors was lots of tables and cupboards. Little metal wheeled tables that all had lots and lots of random medical gear cluttered about. Sorry, I correct my self. All but one, metal wheeled table was cluttered.

The Doctor went to the table thing and started putting some random equipment on it. Rory helping him out I just walked along and sat on one of the bed things. I was only sitting for a few minutes when they both wheeled the table round. It was covered in all sorts of equipment. Pretty much cluttered like the tables and cupboards.

"Well, lets see how much damage there must be." The Doctor said as he walked over. He held out his hand towards Rory who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to just pass you things." Rory argued picking up something and walking over at the other side of me.

"But you don't know how to work half of these!" The Doctor exclaimed, his arms waving about.

"Does that matter? At least I have passed exams on medical... stuff." Rory finished a little lame.

"Stuff?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, uh, what's this?" Rory asked picking up a... thing. It had a purple tube with a black thing on the end. And the other end was attached to some screen thing.

"Oi! Careful! That's a sort of scan-y thing." The Doctor babbled.

"That's the Doctor's technical term for 'I have no idea. But it looks like it might be some sort of scanner'." I smirked. The Doctor did some fake hurt look, and Rory laughed.

"No, as a matter of fact I _do_ know what it does. I just forgot as I haven't used it in a while. Now! Let's get started shall we? We can use this, to see if there's any damage done that can be fixed, and it will tell us well, a lot." The Doctor rambled. He pointed the end with the black thing at me and tapped at the screen that I realised must have been touch screen. "Now if you just hang on a second. It might tickle. But other than that you should be fine." I noticed Rory was staring at the screen watching the Doctor.

A green line as if it was projected started flicking up and down along my body. Well, think of how copy machines work, with the little scan laser thing that... scans the paper. Think of that only all along your body. That's what it was like. It didn't look like Rory had any idea about what he was doing. It suddenly stopped and the Doctor tapped more and stared at it.

"Now, Rory you take this now. Tell me what you make of that." He said suddenly as he handed it to Rory.

"What do you mean? Just because I actually passed exams. Are you finally realising that?" Rory asked before turning to stare at the screen. His eyes widened. "That's not right." I frowned.

"What? What is it?" I asked the Doctor waving at me to shush. "Excuse me! This is my body we're talking about! I deserve the right to know!" I found myself shouting. The Doctor sighed taking the screen. He passed it to me.

"Better if you just look." He said passing it to me. I seen a diagram of my body really. It was almost 3D, it was pretty cool.

"Yeah, I'm not a doctor or anything. So I don't really know what's wrong." I told them.

"Look up here." The Doctor said as Rory tapped the screen to zoom in on my head. You could see my brain and all sorts on things.

"This parts one of the problems. You told us you were electrocuted." He muttered and I tried to focus my bad eye sight on the diagram to see very small light blue things jumping around then the image starting again. "All of those blue bits, every human has some sort of form of energy inside them, static electricity etcetera. But see all those red blobby bits that seem to be almost everywhere even not in the brain but mostly in the brain?" The Doctor said very fast. I looked harder, stupid eye sight. Even with it zoomed in the screen was quite small, plus he was holding it further away so that he and Rory could see. There was little red/orange parts dotted about almost, pulsing. They were almost everywhere.

"And what are they?" I asked confused, as to what they were exactly, and why they were there, what they are going to do, why this is so bad.

"I was getting to that." The Doctor said annoyed. "You see, the Blue parts are the natural energy, the red parts, are either sucking the energy away... Or are giving you all of these energies that, because they're well, alien, you could die. But! If they were draining the energy, you should be... Er, dead by now. Sorry." The Doctor rambled. I blinked. What?

"Doctor? Are you implying she should be dead?" Rory asked staring at the screen.

"Maybe. It depends what the blobby bits are doing." The Doctor said, I stared at him. Dead? "So really they weren't just electrocuting you." The Doctor pulled out another purple tube thing and attached it to the black part then told me to hold it. The screen beeped and his time the picture was constant. The little red blobs were almost everywhere, and they were spreading, fast. My full head was covered now. Well, that I could make out.

"Well, that proves it. Almira, I'm very sorry, you _should_ be dead. But your not so..." The Doctor trailed. The scanner thing beeped very loudly startling us all. Then it was beeping constantly like a warning. The Doctor jumped and stared at the screen suddenly going pale. Rory frowned wondering what it was. I was just confused.

"No... That cant be right." His voice was hardly a whisper. But I hadn't listened I was staring at the bed sheet. _Dead? I should be dead?_ That's what kept running through my head. _I can't be dying! I feel perfectly fine! _

"Doctor?" Rory questioned snapping me from my thoughts to look up. The Doctor unnaturally pale. Frozen on the spot. "Doctor!" Rory shouted this time the Doctor blinked coughing. Then like that he was normal again.

"Er, yes, well Rory you need to stand back I know what's actually happening now." The Doctor said quickly standing Rory a good few steps away. What was going on? I stared at the two confused. I jumped off the bed.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I asked, I'll admit it. I am now a little scared for my life. Well, it's the Doctor no one's life is safe around him. But that's why it's so great.

"Er, it's all very hard to explain. I will explain in about..." He looked at his watch. "15 minutes time. Just you stand there, and don't move. Whatever happens, just... let it." He was confusing me.

"Tell me! What is it?" I asked, _let it happen? Let what happen?_ I swallowed. "Doctor please, tell me what is it? What's going to happen?" But my question wasn't answered as suddenly Rory's mouth dropped open. I felt a tingle throughout my body. But I didn't look anywhere. I just stared at the Doctor, I wanted answers. Suddenly the tingle wasn't a tinge and it suddenly started to keep getting worse like a fire. Then as if an explosion went off it all got worse. No way to describe it. There was also a light, kind of making me think of explosions. Did I blow up or something? Couldn't have, I'd be dead, no I'm very much alive. Then what? I have go to be screaming. Either that or something's stopping me from doing so. I've lost complete control of myself. What the hell was happening?

Then just like that, the light stopped. I couldn't help think, _What the hell just happened?_ But the last thing I seen was the Doctor and Rory rushing forwards before my legs went numb and everything went black.

* * *

I found myself waking with voices around. Specifically, ones I recognised. I kept my eyes shut though. At first I thought I had fell asleep watching Doctor Who, because it was the Doctor, Amy and Rory I could hear. But, they were talking about me, so that made no sense. Then I tried to remember what happened. Light, pain, then nothing. That's the best I remember. Just as I thought of that the Doctor spoke for the second time, Amy and Rory had been questioning him, with not answers.

"I think you'll find she's awake now." He said. I opened my eyes and turned to him. _How did he know? He just sat there grinning. When did Amy come in come to think of it? _"Amy arrived 5 minutes after you passed out." _Ok, that was creepy, it was like... like he read my mind._ "I did." The Doctor grinned. I jumped.

"What?" I exclaimed, _Ok, so he read my mind, HOW? What was going on? What happened?_

"Er, what are you talking about?" Amy asked a little bit confused.

"Sorry I think I should mention. Time Lords are telepathic." The Doctor said.

"You read our minds?" Rory asked looking a little pissed off.

"No! No, no no. Nothing like that, it only works with other Time Lords. In a way we can all talk to each other, but we can also block each other out, you know, stop the headaches." The Doctor explained.

"Then what do you mean 'I did'?" I asked.

"You passed out because you regenerated." The Doctor told me. "I can read your mind." I stared at him. _Ok, so on top of all that's just happened, I'm an Alien. Well, at least I can say my day wasn't very boring as I thought it would be._ I glanced at the Doctor knowing he most likely heard all that.

"But, I'm... I _was_ Human." I said confused.

"Hm, maybe you were. But now, however it happened, your Time Lord." The Doctor said, it was strange, no emotion on his face. So I couldn't tell if he was happy about not being the only one, or angry or sad or what! "Maybe you were to begin with and you became human, but landed on parallel world? I'll find out how." He continued.

"Wait... regenerated?" I asked my eyes widened what did I look like now then? The Doctor nodded and Rory passed him a mirror. I quickly looked into it. Gone, were my blue eyes, now brown, my pale skin now slightly tanned. My hair has went from brown with blonde through it and curly... To black, really black, full fringe long, down past my shoulders and straight. With layers too. I stared, I kind of liked it. Then I noticed blue strikes through the hair, and red ones. I liked the golden brown like eyes I now had too. Though the golden part maybe just because I regenerated. Well, I was officially living the dream.

"Well?" Amy questioned.

"Cool." I muttered.

"Cool? Cool?" The Doctor repeated confused. "You just changed into an alien, and completely changed your appearance and all you can say is cool?"

"You left out the fact I was tortured by people I have only ever seen on TV. I'm living _inside_ the same TV show I have watched practically all my life!" I grinned. "For better word, Amazing? Brilliant? This is going to be so much fun? Because you cant just dump me somewhere. I have nowhere to go. I don't belong in this universe." They all stared at me.

"Your happy you cant see your family ever again?" The Doctor asked.

"Never thought of that." I admitted thinking the best I could about them, but all I got was a blur and static. Like when you change a TV channel on an old TV and the screen goes all static. I frowned trying to think of them, but all I got was names. I never even got their faces. I bit my lip staring at the sheet of the bed. I was still in the medical room thing. I turned hearing movement and seen Amy and Rory leaving.

"Wha-" I started.

"They're going to check on Melody." He told me.

"Oh right." I muttered. I was still concentrating on finding out my family and friends, I couldn't remember. Is that a bad or a good thing? He stood from a chair which was also white and helped me up and out of the bed. I looked at my clothes, now too big, I must be skinnier.

"Where's all the clothes? I know there's a wardrobe in here somewhere." I grinned, _maybe I'll see that stupid outfit the Doctor used to wear, you know, the really colourful one that just, hurt your eyes._

"Oi! Well, actually, I did wear that celery didn't I?" The Doctor clearly read my mind again. "Yes, so this way to the wardrobe." He grabbed my hand and ran off stopping and letting go at the same time once we had ran for a bit. Which in turn, made me crash into him. Knocking us both to the floor.

"Again? First you pulled me to the floor, now you jump at me?" The Doctor laughed.

"Hey! They were both your fault!" I shouted poking him in the chest getting up quickly before Amy or Rory came back along. I felt a tingle in my throat and coughed up the golden dust. Then I laughed realizing what it was and ran my hand through it. The Doctor got up and opened the door, it had changed of course. It was no longer like the one 10 walked through. It had changed when the Doctor regenerated into the way he is now.

The floor was like the console room glass, and you could see all of the many floors. I suddenly wondered if the glass would break and what would happen if I fell all the way down. I quickly looked up to the rest of the room. The clothes were just randomized, no particular order. Shoes of all different styles and sizes lined up under them all. Hats and scarves all cluttered about on top. Anyone would have difficulty spotting the TARDIS blue coloured walls. The racks and just this full lever seemed to go on forever. Although, I am sure I can make out a mirror along there somewhere.

"I'll just leave you be. You can ask the TARDIS to help you if you get lost. I should be in the console room, but who knows, I might get bored, or even go check on Dorium and the rest." The Doctor said turning and leaving. I stared where he was until I knew he was gone out of hearing distance.

"Ok, so, I'd like converse and skinny jeans to start with please." I said aloud to the TARDIS when I turned what do you know, there was a whole load of different sizes and styles of the two I mentioned... This was going to be fun...

* * *

Eventually, I had chose some black skinny jeans, it had ripped parts showing some parts of my legs. Some converse like the tenth Doctor had, red ones. Well, there's going to be an awful lot of running isn't there?.. Hey! I just said the title of a chameleon circuit song. Well, I didn't even notice at first. I also had a trench coat on. Styled like the tenth Doctor's but, in a sort of Grey/Blue colour. I picked out a Top that was Blue and Red stripped. Not the best style I realize. But still, it will be fun to run in. Now, to think of how to fix a small problem.

Lorna, she died, will die, I don't know! It's all confusing now. But I don't want her to die. But how does one fix that? However, the only thing I could think of was to help out in the fight. Maybe I can even save the Sontaran's life? I mean, all life is sacred or something like that right? The TARDIS made a noise and I looked up and what did I find? A gun... The Doctor is not going to be happy with this decision, but I can't just stand there not helping and let them die can I? I leaned over and picked up the gun...

**OK guys! Sorry about the VERY VERY VERY late update. Please leave a review behind they make me ever so happy! Next chapter we get back to the episode properly. So anyway... I realize this chapter has her very first description. LOL, I can't believe I did that.**

**One more thing...**

**DON'T YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A REVI- And you just left didn't you?**

** No matter. I'll just have to keep updating until I get a load of reviews LOL. Anyway hope you liked it I hope I will update soon and I hope too see you all next time! Well... not actually see, cause I cant actually see you... *rambles on for hours*... **

**Anyway BYE!**


	5. River Pond

Hey everyone! welcome to uh, the fifth chapter? Wow.

Anyway here we go, this is what you really want, you don't want me rambling at you for hours, you want the chapter.

_**Here's a quiz for ya;** where did I get the title for this chapter from?_

**Shoot Me Down, But I Wont Fall.**

I stared at the gun in my hand. Could I actually shoot someone though? Would I have the guts to do that sort of thing? It felt heavy in my hands as I stared at it. The Doctor doesn't like guns, but he likes River right? There was just a battle going on in my head. I remembered the Midnight episode, where he was asking if they could actually take hold of someone, and throw them out to kill them. Then an idea came to me. I was still regenerating. If I take the shot that kills them instead of them, I wouldn't exactly die would I? Regeneration energy would heal me again, right?

"Sorry girl, but we both know the old man doesn't like guns." I muttered dropping the gun. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The TARDIS made a noise and this time I could make it out as laughter. Then after the laughter she made one quick noise which translated as _Old man..._ I took that as she found that funny. I smiled, we seem to get along so far.

"Well he's over 900. That is old." I laughed, the TARDIS laughed even more, and I could sense something behind me. "And he's right behind me isn't he?" I grinned. The TARDIS just kept laughing.

"Well, you two seem to like each other." The Doctor commented making himself known.

"What if I had still been getting changed? You would have just walked in?" I questioned, trying not to smile and trying to be serious, the TARDIS laughing wasn't helping. I bit my lip.

"Er, well, uh... I was just um, looking... Looking _for_ something! Not looking _at_ you! I don't mean in _that_ way! Not that there's a reason not to, I mean you lovely, and all... I mean! I... Uh, I mean... I... er..." The Doctor stuttered turning red embarrassed. If the TARDIS had no reason to laugh before she'd be laughing now. With her laughing I couldn't stop a little of laughter coming from me. But I tried to hold it in ending up smiling. I shook my head at him, he was such a kid at times.

"Anyway! I was looking, for er... Oh! Right! Cot." The Doctor stuttered and snapped his fingers at me before disappearing behind me going through things.

A little regeneration dust came out my mouth. I stared at it amazed it even came from me. One minute I was a normal Human being who watched a lot of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Then the next I know I'm living the dream every fan has. Travelling with the Doctor as a Time Lady... If their called that? I headed into the corridor and quickly found the console room, probably thanks to the TARDIS, well, Sexy. The TARDIS made a noise again, signalling she heard me. I grinned leaving Sexy and found Amy and Rory debating with the Sontaran over who was going to do what with the Baby.

"She's not hungry she's tired." I began.

"Sorry, Melody they just aren't listening." The Doctor finished with his huge cot in his hands. I watched him take it over.

"What's this?" Amy asked as Melody was put in the cot.

"Very pretty, according to your daughter." The Doctor grinned.

"It's a... it's a cot." Rory began. "But where would you get a cot?"

"It's old. Really old. Doctor... Do you have children?" Amy asked.

"No." The Doctor answered. I held my breath. Oh, yes he did, even grandchildren. Like Susan.

"Have you ever had children?" Amy asked. Then Melody spoke, I could hear her I guess the Doctor really can speak baby. Now me as well, well I am suddenly a Time Lord right?

"No, it's real it's my hair." The Doctor frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"Who slept in there?" Amy asked. But Vastra came on speakers.

"Doctor, we need you in the main control room."

Just before he got to leave, Amy started asking about why she was here and how she was on the TARDIS as well. Although I began to think about why I was here too. There had to be a reason. They pulled me from a parallel universe!

"That's probably enough hugging." Rory butted in their talk, and my thoughts. "So her flesh avatar was with us all that time? But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS. Wherever we were in time and space."

"Yeah, they're very clever." The Doctor muttered.

"Who are?" Amy asked.

"Whoever wants our baby." Rory told her.

"Exactly." The Doctor gave a small smile turning to walk off again.

"Is there anything your not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real, you never said." Rory asked.

"Well, I couldn't be sure they were listening in." The Doctor told him.

"But, you always hold out on us. Please, not this time Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something, one little thing." Amy begged.

"It's mine." The Doctor muttered.

"What is?" Rory asked confused.

"The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there." The Doctor said giving a smile, pointing at the cot, then he left. I wanted to ask whose it really was but I wanted to stay here. Amy wiped drool from Melody. Rory and Her both looking over her. I walked over to where the Sontaran was and kept close. Maybe I can spot Lorna before him. I looked around and sure enough.

"Lorna! Lorna Bucket! Yeah?" I called over to her as I ran to her. She was just standing at the door.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Long story not enough time." I told her. The Sontaran came over making her walk over to Rory and Amy.

"I found it listening at the door." Strax I think he was called.

"I heard her talking... this is a trap, why would I lie to you?" Lorna said.

"Might want to take a look at your uniform." Rory muttered.

"Rory, right now, she's telling the truth, go hide Amy." I snapped. No one moved. "NOW! Before the doors lock, before a forcefield goes round the TARDIS and _before_ the headless monks start to try to kill us all. You really think, someone who had a flesh, fake, Amy, with you for all this time, wouldn't have at least a plan, for when this sort of thing happened?" Now they moved everyone rushing about. Amy hid behind boxes just like on the show though not much changed. Lorna was staring at me.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I come from a different universe where this world was a TV show." I answered quickly. "Now you, stay close to me." She nodded nervous anyway. I remember how bad her shooting was. She probably would be like me, if I had taken the gun. Vastra and Dorium ran in.

"Everyone, the headless monks don't register as life forms so don't bother checking." I shouted giving Strax a look. I knew he would have. A light goes on above the TARDIS surrounding it.

"What's that?" Rory asked coming back from hiding Amy. Vastra went up to it reaching out only to pull her hand away.

"Forcefield." She muttered.

"Like I said." I nodded she got that right. Everyone seems to be standing ready for a fight but Dorium, Lorna and myself. There's a loud noise like heavy metal hitting another piece of metal.

"And those are the doors... Locking." Lorna said.

"Apparently we're not leaving." Vastra commented.

"Apparently." I agreed. The monks start to chant. "Yes, that's the monks, it's their attack prayer." I quickly said before Rory could ask. Lorna starts to search the crates.

"There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything." Lorna said.

"Then find them boy." Strax ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"She's definitely a girl." Vastra mumbled to Jenny.

"Oh, stop it." Jenny grinned. I quickly grabbed Dorium.

"Dorium, you have to trust me right now. If you go over there now, you'll die." I told him. He struggled out of my grip.

"Don't be so silly. It's only silly old me." He laughed.

"And they know you sold them out to the Doctor." Rory called to him as he continued to walk over. Soon enough the slice of the sword was heard. Then a slight thump sound.

"He's dead. Everyone! They're coming." I told them all watching as Dorium's headless body walked forwards with the monks behind. Lorna manages to hand out guns.

"I don't need one. I wont die." I told her, she was confused but took aim herself.

"The child! At all cost's protect the child!" Vastra shouted. That made me feel very bad. Flesh Melody. I was frozen in place as the war broke out. The Demons run stuck in my head. That sort of thing just had to happen right?

_Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown in sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost, the battles won but the child is lost._

I saw a monk coming up behind Strax, but I couldn't move. He died, or at least he was struck. I tried to move and found myself running at Lorna. I got to her Just as she was struck down. There's a few monks left. Everyone hears Amy screaming for Rory suddenly. Rory stops. I stood up from Lorna and took a look around. Everything went the way it was supposed to I never got to save them. Not even one god dammed person! The Doctor bursts in.

"Amy!" He shouted stopping looking at everything. "Amy."

"Yeah we know." Rory snapped at him. Rory passes Strax but I walk over towards Amy. The Doctor gets closer as well.

"I am so... Sorry." He said truly looking it. I felt bad I knew how it all went and paused where I was. Amy had backed away from him.

"Amy... It's not his fault." Jenny tried.

"I know, I know." Amy said crying. Rory manages to give her a hug. I walked to the Doctor.

"Doctor, there's a girl, Lorna. You should come meet her. She wants to see you. She came to warn us all." I told him. He just nodded and walked over to her scanning with the sonic, he sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with his hand. Lorna opened her eyes, she was dying, that was just to obvious.

"Hey, hello!" The Doctor said trying to put on a happy face. It didn't reach his eyes clearly.

"Doctor." Lorna smiled genuinely happy.

"You helped my friends, thank you." The Doctor smiled, it still didn't meet his eyes.

"I met you once. In the gamma forest's. You don't remember me." Lorna said.

"Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone." He said her face in his hands. She almost looked away not believing. "Hey, we ran, you and me. Didn't we run, Lorna?" The Doctor continued. She smiled happy and let out a final breath dying. I remembered watching the episode. I remember almost crying. It was much harder like this. But I tried I really tried. My eyes watering. At least she died happy?

"Who was she?" The Doctor asked. _That_ was the part that got me. She only wanted to meet him, and he doesn't remember. Either that or it's in his future.

"I don't know but she was very brave." Vastra answered.

"They're always brave." The Doctor said, then he changed to a much softer voice. "They're always brave."

"So, what now? They'd almost certainly take her to earth, raise her in the correct environment." Vastra asked.

"Yes, they did. And it's already too late." I stole his line. The Doctor nodded.

"Your giving up? You never do that!" Vastra exclaimed shocked.

"Don't you sometimes wish I did!" He turned to her. I seen the flash and turned to River. I waved at her. She rolled her eyes waving back.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day?" River asked. Everyone staring at her. I _kind_ _of_ liked this part. I walked near her but the Doctor stormed over annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you have asked, I have been there! Where the hell were you today?" The Doctor asked his voice scratchy as if he couldn't yell but like he was trying to.

"I couldn't have prevented this." River snapped giving me a look, well, clearly she knew.

"You could have tried!" The Doctor snapped back. Today was so, not his day.

"And so, could you." River responded. That wasn't right... She turned to Amy. "I know your not alright, but hold tight Amy, because your going to be."

"You think I wanted this? This... This wasn't me!" The Doctor frowned not believing it all. River glanced at me knowingly. I knew she knew I wanted to say it all. She gave a slight nod at me as if telling me to continue. I walked closer. Looking at her unsure. she gave a small smile and nodded slightly again.

"This was exactly you. All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name." I began.

"Doctor? The word for healer and wise man throught the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?" River continued nodding at me again.

"To the people of the gamma forests the word 'Doctor' means mighty warrior. How far you've come." I continued the Doctor watching was slightly confused. We were both continuing from each other. I wasn't sure about saying the rest I turned to River. Who just smiled. "And now they've taken a child..." I said.

"The child of your best friends." River continued.

"And they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down." I said, glancing at River knowing she was Melody Pond.

"And all this... In fear of you." River finished. I turned to her, that wasn't right either. Something was different. The Doctor stared at us both before fully turning on River.

"Who are you?" He asked. River pauses.

"Oh look, your cot, haven't seen that in a very long while." She grinned bouncing her way back to it. He followed grabbing her arm. I looked at the writing on the cot trying to translate it. I still couldn't read Gallifreyan yet.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me... who you are." The Doctor said staring at her.

"I am telling you." River answered putting his hand on the cot. "Cant you read?" He looked down at the cot and then made the connection and laughed.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hello." River laughed.

"Hello!" I called walking over. River shook her head laughing.

"But... But that means." The Doctor began.

"I'm afraid it does." River grinned.

"Ooh..." The Doctor couldn't stop laughing for a minute. "How do I look?" He asked, I frowned again. That doesn't come yet, what about the 'but we, we, we,' and kissing the air?

"Amazing." River laughed.

"Like an idiot." I added. River rolled her eyes at me and the Doctor put on a fake upset face turning to me. "Fine, alright, nice. That good enough?" He laughed along with River this time. The Doctor clapped his hands together and spun on the spot. I began to make my way to the TARDIS. I don't exactly have anywhere to go do I?

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I'll find your daughter and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home." He said fast heading towards the TARDIS he soniced the shield away and walked to the door. All the while ignoring Amy and Rory.

"Doctor?" Rory called.

"No! Where are you going? No!" Amy shouted. I walked to the doors.

"Your not coming, are you?" The Doctor questioned as he used his key on the doors.

"I've no where else to go." I told him walking in. He paused grinning, pointing at River before closing the doors, running over to the console.

"Right then! Let's find Melody Pond." The Doctor grinned.

"Also known as River Song." I added.

"You already knew!" He shouted.

"Of course I knew. Television Programme remember?" I exclaimed as I nearly fell with his bad piloting.

"Ah, yes of course, forgive me I was busy with my bad piloting." He frowned, sending me a look. It was like he read my mind when I commented on his piloting. He glanced at me. I frowned, yep, he did didn't he? He smirked a little which I caught.

"Stay out of my head." I paused. "How long have you been in my head?"

"Since... er..." He paused thinking back to earlier. He stopped working with the console and came over to me. "Since you became Time Lord. You see Time Lords..."

"Are telepathic, I know." I thought back to earlier this time. "So that's why you came in _after_ I had got changed not _during_." I smirked as he stuttered out blushing a little. None of it made sense. He was standing right in front of me.

"Well, you know, it er... Came in handy?" was all that I could understand. I rolled my eyes. Then he went serious. "You knew the fight was coming."

"Yeah." I nodded, becoming suddenly interested in my feet, again. I _could _have stopped those deaths, why couldn't I? It was eating at me. Not saving them. I felt so bad.

"Did you fight?" He asked, his face showed nothing. Although he did look like he'd shout all angry if I did. Good thing I didn't.

"I don't own any weapon. I don't think I could ever kill." I told him, which I guess was true. I could hardly hold the gun when the TARDIS tried giving me one. Never mind use it. He suddenly grinned madly, spun round and went back to the controls.

"Next stop, Melody Pond... Hopefully." The Doctor shouted, which made us both start to laugh. He really is just a mad man with a box.

**Well, cookies to the person who can guess where I got the title for this chapter from! Only tell me through REVIEWS! Cause that would make me very happy. XD **

**See you all soon! Hopefully... 8D**


	6. Am I Going To Die?

Well, I guess the question WAS hard... I mean, it was PART of a song... Yeah... That's how weird I am... I had a few words from a song as the title to the chapter... ANYWAY!

Here's the next chappie! Yeah I say chappie now, it's cool!... No... that just... no that doesn't work right does it?

**Torchwood.**

Ok, so heading off to find Melody didn't work out so well. We landed in Cardiff. Yep, time to go see Jack! Which the Doctor wasn't happy about but I decided we could try and trick him, so here's how my plan went...

We got closer to the information desk where Ianto was working. I could see him through the window. "Ok Doctor, Give me your psychic paper, we're going to see how long we can trick then for." I grinned.

"Trick them?" The Doctor questioned as he took it out giving it to me.

"Yep, tell them we're Torchwood inspectors or something." I laughed as we got closer. We walked right in and Ianto looked up from his cup of whatever he was drinking. Probably Coffee or Tea, something along those lines.

"Um, I'm sorry we're closed right now." Ianto began to tell us. The Doctor held up his hand as if he was in charge. Stopping him talking.

"Torchwood inspectors." The Doctor simply held out the paper. The Doctor glanced at me for a moment, as Ianto straightened up at that and pressed a button under his desk, a little shocked about the whole thing. Jack and Gwen came running in confused.

"What is it?" Jack asked as both of them had guns pointed at us. The Doctor was trying not to slap the guns away I could tell.

"Torchwood inspectors." Ianto repeated.

"Yep, hello." I grinned and went to walk through. Jack held up his hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be an inspector. You look about 18." Jack said.

"As a matter of fact, I am 20." I glared at him. God this new me must look a little more younger. _It does look younger than you looked before._ I heard the Doctor in my head. I turned to him shaking my head, I rolled my eyes turning back to Jack. "If you could let us through, Harkness." I seen the Doctor smiling in the corner of my eye. Jack blinked as I didn't wait and just walked through anyway. I seen Owen and Tosh and knew this had to be before 'Children Of Earth' if they are still here.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" Owen shouted pointing at me. I just laughed at him. _You know, you haven't told me your surname._ The Doctor said thinking in my head now. I turned to him as he walked in. I tried to think but that had blurred to static just like my friends and family from that world.

"What's going on Jack?" Tosh asked as Jack and Gwen also came in, Ianto trailing behind.

"Torchwood inspectors," Jack told them then turned to us. "Sorry I didn't catch your names."

"Well we haven't said them yet." The Doctor grinned. _Don't say John Smith, Jack will catch you out right away._ I told him in my thoughts. _Well what then?_ He thought back. _How about Matt Smith, that's the name of the guy who played you. Or you could go for your past regenerations actor names. David Tennant, Christopher... _I was cut off. _ Yeah, yeah ok, I got it. _He grinned at me clearly finding it funny I knew practically everything about the show.

"I'm Almira, you could call me Ali, I like to go by that." I said, well at least I remembered some things from the other world. The Doctor was still looking at me. Possibly because I hadn't mentioned the whole 'Ali' thing yet.

"And I'm... Matt Smith." The Doctor said giving me a look. I tried not to laugh at that. The Doctor, going by a name that wasn't 'John Smith' result!

"Well then." Jack walked over to me. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you Ali." He was flirting, it was clear in his voice. I glanced to see the Doctor very annoyed. He was going to crack. I grinned.

"Very nice to meet you too, Jack." I nearly laughed. _Ok, that's it!_ I heard the Doctor. "No, no don't." I quickly said walking over to him. Everyone else was confused.

"Don't what?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." The Doctor told me.

"Oh, please, come on! You know, your the only person I can think of that complains about him." I said, the Doctor turned to face me fully.

"What? Oh, please! I bet I could find at least _someone_ that didn't like him flirting every second of the day!" The Doctor argued. Everyone was seriously confused but Jack was making connections.

"Ok, but that still doesn't mean give up this is... Was, doing well until you said that." I folded my arms. He had to ruin the fun just because he flirted.

"Um, what's going on?" Owen asked confused.

"Ok, we lied. I'm not called Matt Smith, although, I'm not very happy with you Jack." The Doctor pointed at Jack who confusedly pointed at himself now racking through his brain for a name to go with him.

"Then who are you two?" Owen asked, all of them suddenly pointing guns at them.

"Oh, I hate, guns." The Doctor muttered at me. They could shoot at me all they like I'm still regenerating. I grinned a plan in my head to make them all confused. I started to walk over to Jack.

"Stop right there." Gwen warned after I took about three steps. The Doctor noticed and went from standing with his arms up to confusedly staring at me. I just grinned at them all.

"Why?" I said nearly laughing taking another step.

"I'll shoot." Gwen answered. The Doctor stared at me realizing I was still regenerating too. Luckily no regeneration stuff had came from my mouth yet. It did when we left the TARDIS so I had a few minutes possibly.

"Go for it." I grinned, they all looked at me like I was crazy. Apart from the Doctor who just grinned. I took a Jump towards Jack and Gwen fired three times. I stood there each bullet tickling a little. Not harming me in any way. Jack shook his head confused. The rest staring mouth open. I let the regeneration heal me again, I was glowing a little. There was a burst and the light began to dim again. Jack stared now mouth opening and closing like a fish. I looked at my hands which still glowed a little gold light. Then just as I had timed it the regeneration stuff came out my mouth.

"But... That means... your..." Jack began to try and say. "Time Lord." I grinned nodding at him.

"Nice to meet you Jack. That's the Doctor over there, he's not too happy about the guns and the flirting." I said making my way over to him. Jack looked over at the Doctor who was safely making his way over. The rest of Torchwood too shocked to do anything about it.

"Hello, Jack! Nice place you got here." The Doctor grinned still looking about.

"They have a real Pterodactyl." I told him, his eyes lit up like a kid in a sweets shop.

"Really?" He asked turning to a stunned Jack.

"But... you... Last of the Time Lords... What?" Jack stuttered.

"Oh, right sorry. Almira, she was in a parallel world and grew up with this world as a TV show, she know everything." The Doctor laughed.

"Jack? What the hell is going on? Do you know them!" Owen yelled from where he was standing staring.

"Well... Yeah, kind of. In a way yes. In another way no." Jack told him. Makes sense, he knows him because he's the Doctor but doesn't because it's a new regeneration he knows.

"What?" Tosh was confused just like the rest.

"You know I mentioned the Doctor. Well, this is him, and he's got a new friend." Jack went back to his flirty self. The Doctor rolled his eyes at him groaning annoyed, where as I laughed.

"Watch it Harkness, the Doctor might just throw you into a black hole if you keep flirting." I joked, but the Doctor nodded making us laugh more.

"He's the Doctor?" Gwen asked staring at him. "The Doctor you always talk about?"

"Yep." Jack nodded. "Ok, Doctor this is.." I cut him off.

"Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper and Ianto Jones." I smiled as they all stared confused again. The Doctor just laughed though. "Sorry, we did mention... I was from a parallel world, this world being on TV almost all my life." Jack started laughing. Ok, so everyone seemed a little more comfortable. They lowered their guns.

"Now, Jack, we landed here by mistake. We're actually looking for a baby." The Doctor told him. Everyone stared wide eyed. I realized what everyone must be thinking. Oh, he is so terrible at words.

"Melody Pond, she was kidnapped, Amy and Rory's daughter, it's not what you think!" I quickly snapped out. No matter if my mind was telling me that would be the most amazing thing ever to happen. I mentally slapped myself, Stop thinking things like that!

"What were they thinking? What other type of baby situation could I have been talking about?" The Doctor asked genuinely confused. I tried not to laugh at him.

"And who's Amy and Rory?" Jack asked.

"My newest companions." The Doctor told him.

"Amy and Rory got married, then, turns out Amy was just a fake copy travelling with them after that. Then, we find out she was pregnant and had a baby when they find her and save her. Then I turn up, then, the baby is also another fake and the baby is in evils hands." I quickly summarised.

"You missed out the fact your from another universe and happen to be a Time Lord like me." The Doctor added.

"Yeah, but we already said that, so I didn't need to." I laughed.

"Ok, so your looking for a specific baby. Right, so it wasn't what we all initially thought?" Owen asked.

"No! It is so not like that! We've just met for crying out loud!" I argued. The Doctor turned confused.

"What is the other thought!" The Doctor exclaimed confused.

"Doctor, do you use that brain of yours at all? You said baby, there's only the two of you left of your race. You said looking for a baby..." Jack tried to hint.

"Right, yes... Sorry, no still not getting it." The Doctor hopelessly copied the night Amy tried to make out with him.

"For god's sake Doctor! They thought you wanted to have a baby with someone!" I shouted. Everyone nearly laughed apart from the Doctor. I blushed, I really didn't think I would have to shout it out. The Doctor had frozen up a little, he had gone slightly red and looked a little confused but that was fading away to become embarrassment.

"What! Me! Baby? Who with?" The Doctor shouted still a little confused.

"Last of your kind give you a big enough hint?" I asked him walking away shaking my head at how ridiculous this was.

"You? Have a baby... with you?" The Doctor mumbled still confused and embarrassed. Everyone started walking over towards a couch seated pretty much in a random spot in the middle of the room. The Doctor trailed at the back. "Have a baby with... you?" He kept muttering to himself even once he stopped I could still hear him going over and over that in his head. No one spoke for a while.

"Yes Doctor that's what everyone thought, now will you please stop, your giving me a headache!" I complained rubbing my head a little. Everyone else was confused... again.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He went over it once more in his head and I glared at him. He coughed. "Right! Sorry! Cant help it!" He cried throwing his arms about.

"I don't get it. He didn't say anything." Tosh muttered.

"Time Lords, we're kind of telepathic, but only to each other, so no, I haven't read all of your minds." The Doctor explained as I was busy coughing up some of the regeneration dust.

"How much longer do I even have?" I asked him, he checked his watch.

"Still a couple of hours." The Doctor sighed. Jack stood up looking at something even started to take out his gun.

"Jack?" I tugged on his arm. He flicked his view down to me and frowned confused.

"Yeah?" He said sounding confused as well.

"What were you looking at?" The Doctor asked but I already jumped up turning. Nothing.

"I was looking at something? I don't even know how I'm standing I was sitting a second ago." Jack frowned more. The Doctor and I just looked at each other knowing it was the Silence.

"Did they just follow you or something?" I asked the Doctor, he frowned shrugging.

"How am I supposed to know!" He was confused again.

"Your supposed to be really smart so, think!" I shouted at him.

"Lets split up and search the place. If you see one mark your arm with a pen because you wont remember seeing them." The Doctor planned out.

"See what?" Owen asked.

"A Silent." The Doctor grinned madly before heading off in a random direction. Everyone turned to me.

"They've been around for years, they edit themselves out of your memory the second you look away. Seriously the exact second you look away you cant remember anything to do with them. They can kill you very easily and have post hypnotic suggestion. Good luck." I offered quickly heading off in my own direction. I glanced back to see them still confused but all heading off in different directions.

Torchwood may not look that big on the TV but man I felt like I had walked from London to Cardiff when I came across my millionth door. I opened it and stared at what I seen. Ok, maybe not London to Cardiff... More like... the other way round. I was staring from on a rooftop at the London Eye. I attempted reaching out to the Doctor telepathically, but it must only work at a certain distance because I got nothing. I sighed, time to head back. It had been day and I could tell it was at least sun rise of the next again day. It took me a whole night to get there. Now to get back it is clearly going to be halfway through the next again day. God! This was annoying. I turned to come face to face with about three of the Silence.

"Ok, didn't expect that." I muttered. They all stared at me as I hopelessly tried to get passed. "Come on let me go back!" I snapped at them. I pushed two to the side and froze upon seeing another two behind them. I was in the centre of a circle of about five. I had started to feel dizzy which was strange. That never happens when you look at them. I struggled to push past the next two which both grabbed hold of me shoving me back to the middle.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted only I felt the connection with the Doctor kick back to life. He started asking a billion questions in my head at once which I didn't reply to or listen to.

"You are a Time Lord, if the Doctor loses you he will be weaker and will be stopped easily. You will die." One of them said. I stared wide eyed at it. No, I don't want to die. I cant die! That's just not fair.

"So is that why I feel dizzy right now?" I managed to ask as another appeared and I just couldn't stand. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees.

"No, you are not to die yet." Another replied. I really wasn't sure how many there were anymore. Six or Six million. But I could tell more and more were appearing. "There is a reason behind your weakness around us." Ten were standing around me, I think, and my mind was killing me and I wasn't sure if it was just the Doctor anymore. As soon as it hit ten, my vision blurred slightly and I could hardly bring myself to move. It was like having all of my energy drained and I could hardly see as if someone was beating me up. Another five appeared and I desperately tried to stay awake and alive. My vision was turning black and the last thing I heard was gun shots.

* * *

When I came round Gwen, Jack and The Doctor were the only ones near me. I tried to shift and sit up but pain hit me all over. I could only lie there. The Doctor and Jack quickly ran over Gwen keeping guard of sorts.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked quickly. I know that's what he said but it sounded all bunched together and hardly made sense coming to my ears sounding like he said 'Aaarrrr oooo aaaiiiigghhhh?' Which just didn't seem like he'd say that. I frowned but shook my head biting my teeth at the smallish sharp pain at every movement. What the hell happened to me?

"Right, er, just you sleep for now, Owen and Tosh are bringing something to help get us back to the hub. You were surrounded by those things when we found you, those things you spoke about. Yeah, they're lying around us dead at the moment that's how I remember." Jack told me quickly, well my hearing was getting better. But now one thing was bothering me as I closed my eyes to sleep as he said. I could still remember the Silent's. I am going to die...

**Yeah, so terribly sorry this is very very very extremely late! Please forgive me? I just had a hell of a lot of exams and then school decided to be mean and bring us all back to school to pick our subjects for next year, my friend a year above told me that it's pointless this part cause you just sit there in classes until summer comes then we have to pick our subjects again... POINTLESS! ARGGG! I hate my school... **

**Anyway! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? Please leave a review! I'd be ever so happy... ooh ooh, I'll give Cookies or Fish fingers and custard to anyone who reviews! OH and HUGS! maybe if you suggest something and I like it I'll dedicate part of a chapter to ya! XD **

**Until next time folks... Which... will be god knows how long away! Still Sorry! **


End file.
